ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Rage
Rage '(レイジ ''Raiju) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in good and evil, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest evil dôji below Vice. Appearance Rage's most notable feature is his outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent", hairstyle, which is further accentuated by the horn-like transparent visors that frame either side of his head. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring both a dark waist coat, that still exposes the majority of his torso, and a dark hakama, tied with a sash, or obi. A large piece of light fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of two dark horns pointed downwards. Outwardly; two large angular and mechanical gauntlets belie the fact that he isn’t human. When he's in his human form, he wears a leather trench coat, with a light-colored t-shirt, dark pants, and boots. He carries around an electric guitar with him as his master is a music producer. His hair is noticeably different - instead of being spiky and in a pompadour style, it falls back normally behind him. Though it seems he switches between the two styles regularly, as he makes a later appearance where his hair is only half up in the popmadour style, the rest falling nornally down his back. In this same appearance, his trench coat no longer has sleeves and he is wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with white, torn cuffs. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Rage's Robot Crest, or Karakuri Mon, appears upon the underside of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a simple wheel-like shape, which has a total of seven individual spokes. Personality As his name suggests, Rage seemingly harbors a substantially large amount of hatred, although he displays more annoyance than hatred. He appears to be reserved, indifferent, and apathetic, seen when he crushed Regla's spirit sphere before announcing that "he's completely dead", then simply informs Yamato that he knew what that must mean for Eco, who was in Regula's ICON form at the time. While uncaring, he seems to have more restrain in killing than the other evil dôji, stopping Paresse when he was about to stab a young man. Rage also seems to be easily angered and nerving, he's always seen sporting a scowl of irritation on his face. Relationships Fusataro Fussa A 39 year old music producer has been the master of Rage throughout the 21st century. As a cover, he acts as a musician since his master is a music producer. However, Rage seems to take the more serious role in their relationship between dôji and master, unlike many of the others. Rage is shown to been angered by his master if he goes behind his back, but nevertheless, follows his lead. Abilities As Rage is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Electric Noh After stabbing through Regla, Fussa mentions that with their "electrical speed", they might as well be dead. The name of his Noh has not been translated to English, but the use of electricity as his Noh was proven in Chapter 29 when he uses it against Sophia and Musashi Murayama. Karakuri Henge * '''Unnamed ICON: Rage is capable of preforming a currently unnamed ICON form, as are all dôji. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic mechanical minotaur, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs that are reminiscent of Rage's previous gloves; with the forearms vaguely resembling guitars, even having a neck-like protrusion from his elbows which has little prongs on it similar to the tuning knobs on an electric guitar. His facial features remain largely sunken and dark under the imposing protrusions that act as his horns, except for the presence of a single large ring threaded through the tip of his chin. The torso and arms of this transformation have a skeletal appearance. ** Unnamed Sword: Rage is able to manipulate an as of yet unnamed technique that allows the creation of a significantly long sword, that with enough momentum can not only slice, but also pierce its intended victim as well. Trivia * There are numerous instances where both Rage's appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a Bull. In regards to his appearance; the extensions surrounding his eyes and the embroidered image that appears upon the fabric descending from his sash, allude to the prominent horns that many bulls have. Rage's robot crest resembling a wheel could further associate with his bull-like theme as they are used to pull carts. * Rage heavily resembles the No. 12 Jumbor, Drill, from Takei's lesser known work, "Jumbor Barutronica". Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji